Unmasked
by RadiantRemnant23
Summary: When a Equestrian ambassador goes missing, mercenary for hire Edge the Ranger is called to action. But he finds out more then he hopes for! Rated T for Blood and Language
1. Prologue

_**Hello MLP Fans, This is my first My Little Pony story and in fact my first story on the website. I've been creating various drafts for this story and hope its enjoyable to you. If there's any problem with the text at all message me and point out the problem for me. -Radiant**_

* * *

Unmasked

Prologue

Edge "The Ranger" inside Everfree 11:56 pm

I sat there, in the trees, watching, ready to help at any sign of danger. I watched the white unicorn with the curled purple mane and the foal standing next to her, just talking. It made me smile under my gas mask and it made me remember when I was younger, with my mom. The sudden chorus of cracking twigs and the rustling in the bushes drew my attention, something was going down. The bloodcurdling howl of a Manticore followed by the screams of the two was ear drum shattering. I sprung into action. Shooting my Hoofhook to a sturdy branch and flipping my Hoofblade out of its sheath, I jumped. I streaked by the Manticore's back digging my blade in and across it, leaving a large laceration that dripped precious crimson. The Manticore swiped the air behind him, predicting the assailant to still be there. In unison with his swipe, its tail flailed behind it, hitting series of rocks. The rocks launched at the two but only hitting the mare, which knocked her unconscious. The foal was unharmed but in shock at the transpiring events. I landed in front of the two making sure the Manticore didn't have a chance at a snack.

"Here kitty, kitty, kitty want a treat?" I taunted the beast. The Manticore let out another roar before charging me.

I jumped, dodging the charge, onto its back and struggled to maintain balance on top of it, due to it flailing its mighty claws. It tried throwing me off but I had an iron grip. I Raised my blade and thrusted it into the beasts neck. Jab after jab, blow after blow, the beast's eyes rolled into the back of its head and collapsed forward just feet in front of the mare and foal. I stepped off of the Manticore, and rushed over to the Mare lying on the ground. The foal was nowhere to be seen, probably hiding. I knelt down beside the mare and took off my backpack, searching in it to find my first aid kit.

"Is… she going to be alright?" a voice called out behind me. It was the foal, I turned around to face her but she jumped back in fright. Probably due to the gas mask I keep on my face.

"No need to be afraid, she going to be just fine. She's not dead she's just unconscious." I beckoned her over. I opened my first aid kit and pulled out a alcohol swab. I disinfected the area and reached into the kit again pullingg out gauze. "Hold your hoof here for a second, I need to get tape and bandages." The filly did so and I retrieved the items. I wrapped the long bandage around her head and put a piece of tape over the loose end of the bandage. "Thank you for your help, might I ask what a Mare and a little Filly are doingout here?" I asked puzzled

"I'm not little!" she testified. I chucked.

"My mistake, now, would you like me to take you two home?" I asked. The foal nodded. I picked up the mare and hoisted her onto my back, and then I hoisted the foal onto my back.

"Wow! You're strong!" the foal said in amazement. "You can carry me, my sister, and your pack?" I nodded at the foal's acknowledgement. "I'm Sweetie Belle by the way, and this is my big sister Rarity."

I emerged from the thick brush of the Everfree Forest, examining the town that lie ahead. "Point me in the direction, please." I said to the newly acquainted Sweetie Belle.

"Ok um… That way! Do you see that carousel looking house? That's it!" she pointed out a cylinder like house with a spire for a roof.

I walked in towards the house through the fields, listening to the crickets chirp in the spring night. I came to a stretch of road with houses leading down towards my objective. The sounds of the crickets were all I heard. The lamps illuminated the dark streets which were unoccupied by any living creature. It was peaceful, serene, and calm. It reminded me of my town and how simple life was back then. I relished at the thought of being home again as a foal. I finally reached the carousel looking house. Sweetie Belle opened the front door and led me to Rarity's room. I laid her down on her bed and put her covers over her. Rarity seemed so peaceful this way almost like an angel. Sweetie Belle stood in the doorway, I approached her.

"Call your family and a doctor in the morning to check for any brain damage." I said to her. She nodded and went to her room. I left the house that night with another task ahead, finding my parents.

* * *

_**I know it might seem short but come on! I'm not sure when I'm uploading again but I hope it will be soon!**_


	2. Ch 1: Proposition

_**Hello Fans and Bronies alike! I'm baaaaccckkk. Sorry I haven't posted in so long. School, Drivers Ed, and other things have been keeping me busy. Thank you for you feedback and I have changed the problems in the prologue. If they don't show up, my computer's on the fritz. Anyways, Enjoy!**_

* * *

Ch. 1: Proposition

The Mercenary is probably the most rewarding job in Equestria. It can also be the most life ending. So many lives have been lost in this business because of stupidity, the next cocky freelancer that walks into the door might just get shot on sight. But the strong quiet ones went big in their lives, retired in a coast side condo relaxing by the sea. I was one of those ponies, except I don't quit. My job comprised of the usual, assassinations, protection, creating presences. Very rarely will an interesting job come through my office and create a challenge. Fortunately, today was one of those days, little did I know that this next job would become the end of my long journey.

It was a typical day a my job, sitting at my desk going through some contracts I've completed in the past week. My hind hooves were up on the table on my left side and I was tipping in my chair examining the fine print on the desk. A cone lamp dangled from the ceiling only illuminated the desk in front of me. My tinted lense Gas Mask sat on the right far corner of the desk staring at any pony willing to enter my office. I heard voices on the other side of my door in the hallway. The sound of clopping hooves on the concrete floor could be heard miles away by me. It sounded like three, well conditioned, Stallions.

"Sir, are you sure about this guy? He might have a contract to eliminate us already!" a nervous voice said behind the door.

"Quit your whining! You sound like a filly with a stomach ache! Plus we need him, how else are we going to find them?" a stout voice answered.

"I'm with him, this guy can't be trusted too much." another voice said.

"What choice do we have?" the stout voice murmured. The door opened up and gold plated Canterlot guards stood in the doorway. The two beside the one in the middle looked around nervously. "You must be The Ranger, correct?" the stout Stallion said.

"Correct, what brings you here?" I asked sitting in the darkness behind my desk, hooves still up on the table on the left.

"My name is Shining Armor, Captain of the Equestrian guard! I have a proposition for you." he pulled a file out of his saddle bag and threw it on the table. I adjusted my position to read the file. It had reports of a rival mercenary group I've competed with for years known as "The Blood Watch", ponynapping an Equestrian Ambassador. The file contained the information but no pictures of the group whatsoever. I had a tough time killing these ones but I always manage to kill them. The face of their leader is still unknown by me and all.

"I know these Mercs, their illusive and very secretive. You seem to have a tough time catching them correct?" I asked.

The Captain nodded. "Correct, our investigators have pulled up nothing and have run out of traces. We need an experienced Stallion for the job."

"So you came to me? Smart move." I chuckled. "I'm surprised the Equestrian guard can't find these guys, their tough to kill and even tougher to find. Each one of them receives special training and carries a glass tooth pill in their mouths so they don't leak information about themselves. In other words they chomp and die."

"You seem to know about this cult quiet a bit. I'm impressed." the guard said. "Do we have a deal?"

"I need a few things first, I need access to all known files in Equestria and a Safehouse" I added.

"Consider it a deal." the Stallion put his hoof out. I came around the side of the table grabbing my mask and putting it on. The guards were threatened and stepped back, but Shining Armor stood his ground.

"Deal." I shook his hoof .

"Meet me tomorrow at Ponyville Town Hall at 3:00 pm." Shining Armor said. "The guards are aware of you presence and will aid you in any way."

"I'll let you know." I said the guards walked out of my office still weary of me but the Captain didn't seem to mind. That guy's got a lot of guts, I hope the Blood Watch doesn't spill them.

* * *

Rarity sat at her desk, twirling her mane. She had just recieved a call from Hoity Toity telling her she needed to create a dress for Fleur. The Gala was coming up in a week and she needed to focus. She took out old design plans she created a while back and searched through them.

"No, no, no, ABSOLUTELY NOT!" she yelled irritatedly. Sweetie Belle came down the stairs in a rush.

"You alright sis?" she asked. "You sounded angry."

"Yes, I'm quite frusterated, a client of mine called in an order that's due in three days. It's for the Gala this weekend." Rarity sighed. "But' that's part of the job."

"Can I help?" Sweetie Belle asked

Rarity smiled. "Of course you can darling, go and get me the fabric from the Cupboard over there please. I have an idea!" she sang.

She took a old wedding dress she had and the fabric scissors and started cutting. After two hours of hard word Sweetie Belle was passed out on a pile of cloth and Rarity stood up sizing the dress. "This is perfect," she said smiling "Now I need a ribbon and some pink dye." She walked over to her dye cabinet and pulled our a vial of a rose pink dye. "I just have enough for this ribbon." she said levitating it over to the ribbon.

"RARITY!" a loud voice said behind her. The vial went flying as her magic broke and crashed on the floor.

"WWHHAA..!" Sweetie Belle yelled as she jumped up.

Rarity sat there in disbelief, and turned around. A pink pony stood with a sheepish grin on her face.

"Whoops, sorry..." she managed to get out. Rarity at this point was trying to manage the urge to strangle the mare and smiled.

"Pinkie Pie, darling what are you doing here?" She asked through her teeth.

"I came to deliver you invitation to the Gala, Twilight got them a while ago and let me deliver them!" she said bouncing up and down. She gave me an envelope containing my invitation.

"Thank you, now I'm rather busy could you leave me, please?" Rarity asked.

"Okey Dokey Lokey then! See you around!" the pony ran out of the shop. Rarity sighed.

"There goes the dye. Now what am I going to do?" she said half-heartedly. Sweetie Belle came up beside me.

"Maybe Twilight knows. You could get a book of dyes!" she exclaimed.

"That could work. Thank you darling." Rarity gave her a hug. Rarity reached for her jacket and approached the door. "I'm off to see Twilight! See you in a while!" she said walking out the door.

* * *

**_So what do you think? A pretty good start huh? I hope to post again soon and progress the stroy even more. Stay Tuned! ~Radiant_**


	3. Ch 2: Arrival

_**Hey Guys! Sorry I haven't posted in a while, a lot of events has transpired that past days, but I'm back on track and ready to write!**_

* * *

Ch. 2: Arrival

My eyes flashed open as the train whistle blew. The countryside was what I saw outside my window. The tall grass speeding by, waving in the breeze. The train conductor yelled walking down the isle warning the passengers that we would be reaching our destination.

"Ten minutes to the station! Get your things situated!" He said passed by the suites. The conductor looked a scared when he came to mine. I already knew he was looking at my face where my gas mask took its place. The concession pony was more scared than the conductor but that still didn't make me feel better about myself. But, it's definitely better than looking at my damaged face on the inside. I grabbed my backpack and duffle bag and set it next to my seat and looked outside watching the passing scenery. Trees, tall grass, and the occasional lone house moved by from one minute to the next.

The grinding of wheels on iron tracks signaled the train coming to a halt. The train slowed down as we approached station until we reached a complete stop. I got up putting my backpack on and slinging my duffle bag over my shoulder before exiting my suite. The crowd went by looking at me with wide eyes and whispers. Typical. A group stopped before me and allowed me to pass, at least they were kind. I walked out of the train into a bright and thriving station. I looked and walked over to the information kiosk near the entrance to Ponyville Plaza.

"Excuse me, where's the carts?" I asked. The receptionist had her face buried in a newspaper.

"It's over…" Her face turned from the newspaper to my face and her eyes widened.

"Damnit, never mind!" I said frustrated. I left the station still getting weird looks. I knew I should have came at night where no one would notice me. I examined the surroundings and found the cart stations. I approached the lot and found a guard standing outside of one of them.

"Are you The Ranger?" he asked not making eye contact. I could tell he was freaked out but hid it well. I nodded. "Your carriage." he guided me to the cart next to him. I climbed on and sat my things next to me. Then the cart jerked and I was off again.

"Should take thirty minutes to get to Ponyville." The driver said.

"Thanks." I said resting my head on the chair. He hadn't seen me yet and I was wondering how he will react. I sat there for a short while before the cart jerked to a halt.

"We're here!" the driver exclaimed as I grabbed my bags. The driver stepped down and grabbed my bags to set them down. I handed him 20 bits.

"Thank you, kind sir" he said smiling.

"Wait you're not scared of me?" I asked curiously.

"Not at all, I don't mind a paying customer" he said proudly.

"Wow, uh thanks Mr..." I held out my hoof.

"Cosmos, Radiant Cosmos" he shook my hoof and got back into his carriage. He was a pure white Stallion, probably in his early thirties, with ice blue stripes in his mane as well as his tail. He wore goggles on his head and his Cutie Mark was what looked like to be a blue comet. It was nice to know that someponies didn't mind at all.

* * *

I sat around for thirty minutes before Shining Armor finally showed up. I sat on a bench in town square for awhile. I recieved scared or nasty looks from ponies passing by. I stared them down and they all looked away out of embarrasment or horror. A cyan pegasus was gutsy enough to challenge me, but soon she looked away like the others. Shining Armor finally arrived and beckoned me over to him. I got up and moved towards him.

"Follow me" he said in a strong whisper. I followed him to a series of houses called "The Rainbow Cottages" which made me wonder who came up with these names? I walked inside the complex and came to a large house that towered over the rest of them. It looked very well kept, considering my old complex and it being under kept. He opened the door and beckoned me inside. To my surprise the house was rather simple. Couch, Armchair, Coffee table, but the bookcase in the corner was rather odd. Shining Armor walked over to the bookcase. "This is my favorite part" he said pulling out a book from the shelf. The bookcase moved and opened to reveal another room full of screens and monitors.

"Damn, you don't mess around" I said admiringly.

"We built this place after Princess Luna was sent to the moon, to keep an eye in the sky and on the ground" he said explaining the purpose. "The computer over there has the files and the monitor over there is a way to keep an eye on your perimeter" he said pointing out the two blank screens. "And I took the liberty of giving you access to computer histories in the area twenty-four seven"

"Thanks, this is good" said impressed

"The princesses have also invited you to the Gala coming up in a few days" he added.

"I'm honored" I said.

"Good, well I'll let you get to it, good luck" he said before leaving. I decided to search up some history on the console and booted up the computer. I spent a good hour before I came across a chat room that had been used a while ago.

_"Do you have the two?"_

_"Yes they're tagged and ready"_

_"Good, are we set for the next phase?"_

_"We are getting ready for the Gala in a few days"_

_"Good, everything is in order then. Meet me in the specified location tomorrow with Mr. and Mrs. Blackfield"_

"Blackfield?" I said shocked, I then heard a commotion outside and went to investigate. Ponies were screaming for what sounded like Rarity. I stepped outside and found five mares looking around and yelling.

"Rarity!" a orange one said with a southern accent.

"Rarity!" the cyan one said, I had stared her down earlier and recognized her. I walked over to the group and their attention turned to me.

"What's going on?" I asked.

A purple Unicorn stepped from inbetween the group. "Have you seen a white Unicorn with a purple mane lately?" she asked.

"No, I think I could help though, when did you see her last?" I asked.

"Well I... The Forest!" she shouted.

"It's getting dark though" the yellow pegasus squeaked.

"I'll go and find her, you five can rest" I said. I talked with the purple Unicorn named Twilight for a while. Turns out the Unicorn missing runs a boutique in town and was looking for a flower in the forest for a tree sap. I scoffed.

"That's a bit unusual," I said. Twilight shrugged.

"I have no idea what she was thinking" she said.

"Me neither" I said walking towards the forest.

* * *

_**I will try to post something this weekend, if not then sometime next week. Stay Tuned! ~ Radiant**_


	4. Ch 3: The Unfortunate Truth

_**What's up guys? I apologize in the best way I can for not posting anything for God knows when. Finals are coming up and unexpected vacations as well as a whole load of other crap. Thank God I can get back to writing. Anyways in the last chapter I forgot to mention "Blackfield" is very important in the chapter after this one. This chapter takes place the day before on Rarity's perspective. So pay attention!**_

* * *

Ch.4: The Unfortunate Truth

Rarity opened her shop door and walked outside. I was a moderately cloudy sky, pegasi foal streaking across the sky and hopping on clouds. It made her smile seeing how innocent they were and how innocent Sweetie Belle was. She began walking in the direction of Twilight's house when she spotted a familiar orange Earth pony. Applejack was standing on the corner of the plaza selling apple products of all sorts. Apple Butter, Apple Pie, and Apples in general! Rarity walked by and Applejack yelled out.

"Afternoon, Rarity!" Rarity waved and walked over.

"Good afternoon, Applejack."

"Whatcha up to?" she asked.

"I'm walking over to Twilight's to look up a book on dyes," Applejack gave her a quizzical look. "I was working on a project with some dye, and, well... Pinkie Pie snuck up on me and startled me" Applejack sighed.

"I will never get that Filly, everything with her is unpredictable" she said.

"I agree, I better go, good luck with the sales" Rarity smiled.

"Thanks a lot! Stay safe, ya hear?" she said.

"Will do darling, will do" she said leaving the stall. Rarity walked by Sugar Cube corner and noticed a Stallion and a Mare having pie outside. They were talking, lauging, smiling at each other's remarks, and it sparked an empty feeling in Rarity. She was liked around Ponyville for her looks and her looks alone. I made her feel like just another pretty face, someone easy to look at. She walked along the sidewalk and it felt like all the Stallions were looking at her person. She was rushed to take refuge inside Twilight's personal library, where she could hide. She opened the door and walked inside with a sigh of relief. Twilight heard the door open and saw Rarity standing there.

"Oh! Hello Rarity" she said smiling.

"Hello Twilight, I was wondering if you had a book on dyes that I could have a look at?"

"Why yes of course!" she said excitedly, "Here, follow me" Twilight waved Rarity over. Twilight's collection of books on shelves that reached to the ceiling were astronomical. There must be enough books in here to, well, fit in a entire library. "Spike! Can you find me a book on dyes please?" Spike was on the movable ladder and turned his head.

"Of course Twilight. Who's it for?"

"Rarity's here to look at it" she answered.

"Rarity's he... WHOA!" the interuption was followed by a loud "THUD!" as Spike hit the floor. Rarity and Twilight rushed over to him.

"Are you alright Spike?" Twilight asked. Spike was holding his head with one hand and his other hand was clenched on a book titled, "Dyes and Hues: The Perfect Color"

"Thank you, Spike," Rarity smiled "You're a real darling" Rarity gave him a hug and took the book. Spike blushed. Rarity handed the bookover to Twilight who opened the book to the table of contents.

"Okay Rarity what are we looking for?"

"A pink dye" she said vaguely. Twilight flipped the pages vigorously.

"Point at the one that it looks like and I'll write down the ingedients" she said. Rarity pointed at a light rose color and Twilight frowned.

"What's wrong?" Rarity asked.

"This dye requires a special kind of tree sap,"

"And?"

"It's only found in the Everfree Forest" she said sighing.

"Can I get it any other way?" Rarity asked?

"I'm afraid not, there isn't any tree sap merchants I know of," she said jokingly, Rarity gave her a "really?" look and sighed.

"What's the name of the tree?" asked Rarity. Twilight got up and ran around the room, she finally came back with a Botany book and sat down, she flipped throught that pages and put her hoof down on the page containing a strange looking tree.

"It's called the Buckle Tree, it's used for dyes as well as potions" she read.

"Can you copy this information down for me please?" Rarity asked.

"Sure thing!" Rarity walked home that night distraught. She asked herself 'How am I going to get that sap?' she looked around and sighed. This is when she wished she had someone that cared.

* * *

_**Poor Rarity D: I know this chapter might seem a bit short, but I will make the next ones lengthy. I will try to post this week or next week. I promise! ~Radiant**_


End file.
